Dana and Adol's quest
by nickoteen
Summary: Dana copes with the sorrow that plagues her being, while Adol and company comfort her whenever possible. This story will follow the same pattern as the game but not everything will be in sequential order. I know this tag is not a popular one, so please review and message me to continue on with this story. Thanks again!
1. The Nightmare

**A/N: Hi everyone, for those of you that still view this tag. I realize how dead this tag is, but I'm hoping people playing the switch version would be just as enthralled with this game like I was.**

 **I'm not particularly sure I'm gonna keep up this story but depending on the feedback (if any) I will continue. Anyways, I really liked Dana as a character, Adol is a bit more hard to capture, but he kinda changes depending on the character he's dealing with.**

 **But, with that, I hope those of you who still watch this tag enjoy this. Be sure to review so I know what I can improve upon :)**

* * *

Dana waited patiently for Olga's return from the prayer ceremony. Biding her time, she decided to utilize her energy to peer into the future, Adol's era.

She watched as the Seiren group walked through the treacherous reaches of Gendarme. She uttered a brief prayer for their safety, and then returned to her senses. Dana's control over her visions had grown exponentially, as well as her usage. She pondered on why that was.

The reason wasn't apparent to her, though she felt that the connection she had to the red-headed swordsman had something to do with it. Maybe she had gotten stronger, maybe she had gained more confidence in her psychic power. She dismissed the thought soon after though.

 _Bright red hair… like a flame._ It was the first time she had seen anyone with that type of hair; Rastell was also a redhead, but his wasn't nearly as vibrant.

She didn't question why fate had centered her visions on him, Energy produced possibilities that changed nuances of society. Eternia was the only kingdom to possess these dynamics, such as utilizing energy for construction, operating equipment meant specifically to react with the mana, as well as employing security mechanisms to read specific Energy levels.

The Maiden jumped when Olga opened the door rather forcibly.

"Spacing out again, Dana?"

"Ahaha… you just caught me off guard." Dana said with a sheepish smile. Olga simply proceeded in, holding a few papers.

"May I ask what you have there?" The maiden inquired, Olga briefly looked through them one more time before answering. "These are some forms of the new handmaidens that have joined the temple, but enough about that. What have you been seeing?"

Dana scratched the back of her head, "I really can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"I've spent enough time with you to know when something is troubling you." Dana paused before speaking again.

"I've been having visions of a red-headed swordsman and his companions. He has been traveling through the Kingdom of Eternia, but in his era, it's known as the Isle of Seiren."

Olga put her finger to her lip while thinking. "What's special about these visions?" The maiden looked down, _why are these visions special?_ It wasn't obvious that Eternia was in grave danger just yet, but Dana did feel something was amiss.

Lately her awareness had been growing, though the blue-haired maiden had always been known to have a keen sense of perception. Eternia was in danger however, this thought continually loomed over her.

"I'm not sure yet…" Dana finally responded. She looked at her best friend with a small smile, before standing onto her feet. Olga bore a look of concern, "If something is bothering you, know that you're not alone."

"I know, Olga." The maiden said, before walking out of her room. The blue and green Eternians began walking through the temple, engaging with the handmaidens as well as priests that were lingering about.

Suddenly, Dana was stricken with a scarlet vision, witnessing the destruction of Eternia. Her knees gave out and Olga caught her subsequently. "What's wrong Dana?!"

The bluette clung onto her head before recuperating. The sharp headache that had assailed her had subsided, and she recomposed herself, looking up at Olga.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Olga, it was just a headache."

The chief looked at her with skepticism, she knew she was lying, but whatever she was hiding couldn't be pried from her forcefully. Olga often wondered why Dana kept most things to herself.

She knew that she always had issues with her visions, but Olga and Sarai had been her friends for years. They shared everything together, so why now was she keeping things under wraps?

The responsibility of the Maiden of the Great Tree was riddled with many things Olga was sure Dana wouldn't be able to handle on her own. Not to say she thought of Dana as incompetent, but rather… her free spirit would interfere with the day to day duties of the position.

The bluette gently squeezed Olga's hands, "Don't worry, I'm fine." She reassured her. Olga maintained her stare before diverting her gaze to nearby handmaidens.

"Everyone come outside quick!"

With haste, both Olga and Dana rushed outside to see what the commotion was about,

"Look at the sky!"

To their shock, three giant meteorites were on a collision course with the Kingdom of Eternia. They were too close to prepare the barriers, Dana looked on with astonishment as her vision gave her no forewarning of _when_ the destruction would occur.

As the first major comet drew closer, the citizens began to erupt in chaos. They began to run, while smaller meteorites leveled buildings within the city.

"Maiden do something!" "How come this wasn't revealed in your vision!?" The denizens began surrounding Dana, but that wasn't as shocking as when Olga joined the crowd.

"You just couldn't tell me what your visions held, could you? You couldn't trust me?"

"What? No, of course I can! Olga I tell you everything!"

"You never have, you wanted the destruction of Eternia." The maiden froze at her words, how could Olga say that?

"The maiden has betrayed us! She knew this would happen!" "I watched my family get crushed by a meteorite, what are you going to do about that?" "Lady Dana brought this destruction upon us!"

Dana began to panic, "I'm sorry everyone, I didn't think this would happen!"

"You killed us, you let the kingdom die." The citizens began enclosing in on her.

"You killed us. You killed us. You killed us. You killed us."

The maiden dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry… everyone… please forgive me. I didn't-… I didn't know."

But they kept going, encircling more until the bluette had no room, nowhere to escape to. The citizens eventually turned to silhouettes, all peering over the maiden enigmatically. She held herself tightly, putting her hands over her ears.

* * *

Dana woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She sat up while instinctively moving her hand to her chest. Once she caught her breath, she stopped and noticed the presence next to her.

Beside her, the red-headed swordsman expressed a troubled look on his face.

"Dana, are you okay?" He asked, while the bluette looked back at him.

"Adol… Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Sister Dana!" Ricotta ran up and hugged the maiden tightly.

"Aha, you too Ricotta." She returned the embrace, and then looked at everyone surrounding the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Laxia tilted her head, while the maiden smiled softly, "I'm okay everyone. I just had a weird dream."

"What'd you dream about?" Ricotta followed up.

"It was about Eternia… everyone blamed me for the kingdom's destruction." She replied drearily. Everyone frowned at her response, before Hummel broke the silence.

"You went above and beyond your duty, Dana. Whatever it was that caused Eternia's devastation, was beyond your control." The maiden, however, maintained a state of sadness.

"Let's give her some time alone everyone." Laxia said before heading out of the cave-room. Everyone soon followed suit, except Adol, who Dana stopped from getting up.

Adol Christin hadn't been accustomed to comforting people in their time of need. He was still a kid after all, and he couldn't fathom the pain and sorrow Dana was experiencing. After all, bearing all the blame for the destruction of their city was something he wouldn't wish on anyone, let alone witness the demolition firsthand.

Dana and Adol remained in silence until Dana spoke up. "You and everyone else don't have to concern yourself with my problems, Adol." She said with a half-smile. It was shallow, and Adol saw through her make-shift façade within a second.

"We will help you retrieve your memories; you're a part of our family."

"Any problem that you have, is a problem we will solve together." Adol added.

The maiden's eyes partially widened, before looking back down. The swordsman could tell she wanted to believe him. She wanted to trust his words, but something was holding her back. He knew that Castaway Village's primary goal was to get off the island, so could she truly believe his statement?

Once the boat and the necessary supplies were gathered, would what he said still hold true? She wasn't sure.

Adol finally got up and moved the curtain aside.

"Thank you, Adol." Dana smiled. With a quick nod, the swordsman exited her room.


	2. Magna Carta Hot Spring

**A/N: I do not own nor claim ownership of Ys 8 or the series.**

 **Okay guys, so here's the second chapter, thank you guys for the feedback, I'm surprised to get as much as I did. I'll be sure to message y'all as well.**

 **I know my writing isn't the best, and that it's still extremely immature. Thank you though for all your feedback. Be sure to leave more reviews about what I can work on too!**

* * *

It wasn't like Dana to stay in bed for a long duration of time. She'd rather be lost in thought outdoors rather than in a cave, but today felt a bit different. Castaway village was covered by a perpetual rainfall, and Adol and his group stayed indoors, or rather in-caved.

A couple members stayed outdoors however; Silvia trained cliffside, while Reja took care of the pikkards. It was a slower day, with no exploration or crafting planned for the residents.

Adol sat on his side of the cave polishing his sword. Dogi sat at a table nearby while drinking a beer.

"I'll say one thing, Adol, there's never a dull moment with you around." He chuckled, taking another chug of his beer.

"I mean, if you were to tell me we'd be stranded on an island for five months, I would've actually believed it."

Adol let out a small laugh while keeping his focus on his blade. "You can admit I bring the excitement to your life." He teased.

Dogi laughed a bit harder this time, "A mix between excitement and stress, but definitely more of the first."

Laxia walked in along with Dana into Adol's room, both with small smiles on their faces. "Good morning Adol and Dogi." Dana clasped her hands together in front of her waist.

"Good morning." Adol replied, soon manifesting a sweat drop at realizing Dogi was consuming alcohol so early in the am.

The redhead soon finished refining his steel, then sheathed it. He was beginning to feel restless at being cooped up in the cave and peered through the opening of his room. Outside, he noticed the rain pouring harder and that the stream had evolved into a river.

Adol didn't mind the rain on his exploration, it never stopped him from reconnoitering undiscovered land.

"You just don't know when to sit still, do you?" Laxia shook her head, while the maiden simply let out a small laugh.

Adol smiled meekly and folded his arms. "I'm just not used to sitting still."

"He never has been as long as I've known him, adventuring is in his blood." Dogi stated while cracking his knuckles.

"I suppose being an 'adventurer' is more than just a title." Laxia said while sitting down, "Will you need the rest of the group?"

"I think I'll be okay alone." Adol noticed the quick glance the noble gave to Dana, motioning Adol to take her along with him. The swordsman took the hint and turned toward her.

"Having a companion wouldn't be so bad though." He said while looking at the maiden.

Dana still seemed a bit distracted, fidgeting with her fingertips as she was lost in thought. When the statement registered, she finally responded.

"Let's go on an adventure then." She said while moving her hands behind her back. Adol gave a quick nod and began walking out the room with Dana in tow.

They noticed Sahad talking with Ricotta underneath the canopy where the food and supplies were held. The makeshift father-daughter pair spotted them exiting the cave.

"Hey Adol! Dana! Where are you two heading?" The fisherman said walking up to them.

"Just want to look around a bit." Adol replied coolly, Sahad noticed the impatience emitting from the swordsman aura.

"You two be careful out there, okay?" Ricotta stated, peering up to Dana who nodded her head in reply. "Don't worry, we won't go out too far."

"You never know with Adol, his adventuring spirit may take you off this island. Hahahaha"

The redhead made a crooked smile while Dana laughed. "Ahaha, we'll be back soon."

"Bring some fish back if you get the chance!" The Greek shouted as they made their way off, Dana and Adol gave a nod as they headed to the entrance.

"So, where do you want to go?" The bluette inquired while looking at the swordsman.

Adol put his hand to his chin when remembering the lonely island that was near the southern shoreline. He mentioned it to Dana and she remembered something about that place.

"Oh, the Magna Carta is located there. There's something special about the tree."

The swordsman perked up at hearing those words, soon the castaways made their way to the shoreline. Dana had mentioned that they could've transitioned but he felt like enjoying the journey over instead.

The whole way over however, the Eternian's mind was elsewhere. Her gaze seemed void of any active awareness, only when he'd try to get her attention would she come back to reality.

They finally reached the boat they crafted in their initial escape plan, using it to sail over to the small island. Adol would steal a few glances at Dana's face while rowing, until he realized she was back in the abyss of her thoughts. He hit land rather abruptly, causing the maiden to jump.

"Ahh!" She looked up to see the swordsman awkwardly scratch his head. "Are you okay, Adol?" She queried.

"I should be the one asking you that." He replied, softly smiling at her as he climbed out the dinghy. He stuck his hand out to her which she graciously took.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to explore and I feel I'm holding you back."

"Tell me what's on your mind."

The maiden bit her lip involuntarily, then shifted her gaze from her feet to Adol's eyes. She scanned them over, searching for the strength to tell him what was on her mind.

"Aha, it's nothing really…" Adol maintained his gaze however; he knew her well-enough through his dreams.

They both walked into the knot of the tree, finding a small opening within the base. The redhead remembered exploring this area when they found Sir Carlan.

The bluette began running her fingers along the wall, muttering 'where is it' a few times before saying 'aha!'. She infused energy into a certain emblem that then radiated throughout the small infrastructure.

A part of the wall began to crumble, revealing a hidden staircase. The swordsman stood quietly, his adventuring spirit raging; Dana noticed the eccentricity emanating off his form, causing her to smile.

"Something told me you would enjoy this." She said with a cheerful tone, Adol began to walk down the staircase while Dana trailed.

"What do you remember from your era, Dana?" The question came as a bit of a surprise to the maiden, but she answered with no hesitation.

"A lot of it is still missing, but I remember trying to help you reach the capital by planting prayer trees."

The swordsman continued down the stairs, he realized this was taking them relatively deep.

"I remember seeing the capital in ruins during this era, and wanted to see what I could do to prevent that." She added after a brief pause. Adol noticed she must've thought about sharing that.

The redhead had a pretty good idea of the maiden's character, he watched nearly her whole life story after all. It was evident that he couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she was more predictable when it came to fully divulging those thoughts.

The pair made it to another wall with another emblem.

"It needs Energy to open." Dana stated while walking up to it. "I actually forgot this was here." She said while moving her hand up to the door panel. Just like before, the wall began to collapse, revealing a site that made them both a bit surprised.

Laid before them was a natural hot spring, imbued with a certain aura that could only be Energy. Dana closed her eyes, "This spring is a water source for the Great Tree of Beginnings." She sensed while opening her eyes again.

"Isn't the Great Tree on the other side of the island?" Adol asked with a stunned expression.

"Yes, but I can feel one of the roots stemming over to this side."

"That's amazing." He said blankly. It really was to him, he didn't grasp just how integral the tree was on this island. He refocused his gaze back on the hot spring before kneeling next to it to put his hand in.

The water felt mystical, feeling a surge of warmth radiate through his body. Dana watched his action, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Ahaha… you're not thinking of actually getting in, are you?"

Adol began to take off his equipment, along with his shirt and pants, Dana began to shift nervously, realizing her attire wasn't something she could take off.

"Aha, hold on just a moment!" Was all she said before transitioning back to Castaway Village. She came back briefly, sporting a red two-piece that she had borrowed from Laxia.

"I guess it's lucky Laxia and I are the same size. Shall we?" She said as she slowly eased herself into the water. Adol repeated the action, but immediately stepped in.

They sat in a relaxed silence, Adol had been reminiscing on all his adventures with Dogi through Celceta, Felghana, and Esteria. He thought about his next destination before Dana spoke.

"I'm happy to have met you, Adol."

He broke his thought process and returned the gaze Dana was giving him.

"A part of the reason I was able to keep moving forward was because of you. Seeing all your adventures, it really inspired me to do my best too. So… thank you."

Adol nodded, "You're strong too, Dana."

She smiled, moving towards the redhead to embrace him softly. The swordsman froze, he looked at the eternian's expression before wrapping his arms around her as well.


	3. Victory Celebration

**A/N: What's up guys, so here's the third chapter. I have a general idea of where I want this story to head, being that the ending of LOD was depressing but necessary.**

 **Adol's story is being told by accounts he himself has written though, so I wanted to allude to the presence of a companion since Lacrimosa of Dana takes place between Kefin and Napishtim. Of course this is fiction about the fiction, so I can only dream.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys like this installment. As always, please write some feedback so I can continue to write this story, as well as improve on any grammatical/content errors. Thanks again!**

* * *

The maiden slowly released her grasp, shifting her position to the side of him.

"I'm sorry if my action made you uncomfortable." She said, giving a sheepish smile to the swordsman.

"No, it's okay." The swordsman reassured her. Physical touch outside of battle had always surprised him, but he welcomed it when it came to mending a hurting spirit.

The couple waded in the water a bit longer, before the swordsman finally stood up and stretched. He looked over to his equipment and shuddered at the fact that he didn't bring a towel. He climbed out of the spring along with the maiden.

Dana walked up to him and held her hands still in front of his torso, discharging waves of energy from her palms. The water began to evaporate before Adol's very eyes, spurring his curiosity of the many applications of Essence.

"Where do you plan on going after you get off this island, Adol?" Dana asked with inquisitive eyes.

The swordsman looked to the side before remembering that he was supposed to reach Greek on the Lombardia. He didn't really plan out future explorations, adventure always seemed to find him.

"I don't know yet." He gave a light shrug, before following up with "How about you?"

The bluette tilted her head, the notion of getting off the island hadn't crossed her mind, but seeing the world in this period did pique her interest.

"I want to see what the world is like in this era." She replied while thinking back to her psychic viewings of Adol's past journeys. Watching them was equivalent to reading adventure themed books for her.

"Everything is so different now. I'm still fascinated by Hummel's weapon, to think technology of this time can produce something like that. I want to see what the rest of the world has, what mysteries it still contains." She added with a certain captivation in her voice. Dana carried the same child-like curiosity as Adol, and it was something he was happy they could relate upon.

"You can come with me, if you'd like." Adol gently offered.

The maiden had smiled at him, "I'd love to." The bluette had maintained her gaze for longer than she had intended, before realizing the swordsman was practically dry.

"Okay, all done!" The bluette said as she evaporated the remaining droplets, Adol muttered a thank you before grabbing his gear and transitioning back to the village cave.

Immediately, the pair noticed that no one was present in the cavern, or even within the nearby vicinity for that matter. Dana quickly changed before emerging back into the same room as the swordsman.

"I sense Dragon Species nearby." She said as she began walking toward the beach area.

Little Paro quickly flew to Aldo shouting, "Found Adol! Found Adol! Castaway Village in trouble!"

The swordsman and maiden quickly made it to the beach, earning them several greetings from their comrades.

"Brother Adol and Sister Dana are here!" Ricotta beamed brightly as she wacked another lesser dragon on its head.

"About time you two showed up." The gunman uttered while defeating three of the smaller species.

"We're sorry to have taken so long everyone!" Dana pronounced as she withdrew her lunar blades. Instantly, the couple jumped into the fray, making short work of the remaining dragons within the proximity. The next attack began rather quickly, prolonging the team from discussing tactics.

The onslaught ceased for a brief reprieve, Adol's core team regrouping after the grueling wave of Ancient Specie attacks. "Boy am I glad you two showed up, I thought I was going to piss my pants. Hahahaha" Sahad laughed, while Laxia turned away murmuring 'must you be so vulgar'.

"Adol, good news, we were able to find the special wood needed in crafting our escape vessel." The fisherman continued, earning a nod from the swordsman. "It won't be long now until we can get off this island."

The redhead glanced at Dana who masqueraded her hollow smile. It was evident to him that she began to doubt his words he said to her previously. Before he could reply however, the next series of monsters came approaching.

Adol steeled himself for the last wave, readying his sword in front of him. He immediately charged them, sending a flurry of attacks with deadly accuracy.

Dana followed suit, utilizing her Energy to manipulate the water elemental that abundantly surrounded her.

Flying insects began infesting the area, along with a few birds. "Your turn, Laxia!" Adol shouted as he fell back. The noble was joined by the gunman in dispatching the winged foes, and just as the last wave started, it ended.

The castaway group panted after defeating the remaining species, each slumped over from the fatigue that had built up inconspicuously.

"The creatures are becoming more restless." Hummel stated coolly, unloading his gun and sliding it back into his holster.

"I'm glad… we were able to make it through…" The maiden exasperated between words.

They began making their way back to the hub of the village.

* * *

Nightfall quickly approached, the castaways decided to throw an impromptu celebration at defeating the dragon species with minimal casualty.

"Holding off against these creatures is more excitement than this old man can take." Thanatos uttered while taking a sip of his beer.

"You can definitely keep up with the best of them though, you old geezer." Dogi laughed while taking a sip of his own. Both seemed to have a bit more alcohol than they could handle, causing even Dogi to stumble a bit.

"I can't let you youngins out do me yet!"

Adol and Aaron sat quietly, staring into the fire that cackled in the middle of the conference area.

"Something's not right…" The militant said as he shifted his gaze from the flame to his teammates.

"Doesn't it feel like the monsters are becoming more aggressive?"

"It is true that this specific attack felt more dangerous than the last." Ricotta's father conceded. He put his hand to his chin, beginning to process what he's learned about the ancient species during his time here.

"Ahh I wouldn't worry about it, no matter what monsters comes our way, we'll be sure to knock them right back." Dogi stated boisterously.

"That's not the point you idjit, our defenses weren't designed to fend off continuous onslaughts. We need to find what's causing the monsters to behave more aggressively." Aaron solemnly stated while spitting into the fire.

"We're running low on resistance supplies, what if the next attack completely depletes us? What will we do if we receive another attack right after?"

"There's no point in worrying over speculation." Thanatos asserted. "We will have to continue with our jobs, and leave finding the source to Adol."

Aaron let out a sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. He drank a gulp of his beer before smiling at the redhead.

"Well you heard him, we're leaving finding the source to you."

The swordsman nodded his head with a smile, before Dogi thought up another question.

"What are you going to do with Ricotta once we get off this island old man?"

The explorer smiled, "I'm going to show her the world, or at least as much of it as I can. I've never really had a companion to travel with, but this last year with Ricotta has been one of the best of my life."

Adol listened intently, smiling at the familiarity of those words. Thanatos perceived the look on the redhead's face, realizing he must've said that same statement recently.

"And how about you, Adol? You thinking of taking Dana with you on your adventures?"

Dogi was a bit surprised to see his longtime friend nod, only to let out a laugh. "I can think of a few ladies who are going to be jealous about that."

The swordsman closed his eyes while scratching the side of his head embarrassingly.

"Well I hope to see you two in the future once we get off this island. By then, Ricotta will have grown into a beautiful young lady, and you will have hopefully given me some Eternian grandchildren." Thanatos teased, causing the rest of the group to laugh at Adol's expense.

The swordsman's blush was a deeper color than his hair, causing him to turn away from the group.

"Where is she anyways?" Dogi inquired, prompting Aaron to point toward the upper cliff that overlooked the ocean. "You should go talk to her, Adol. The rest of the group is all down here enjoying themselves." Thanatos stated, peering over at the village residents.

Adol repeated the action, noticing the villagers within his sight.

Sahad had passed out once again, while Laxia, Catherine, and Silvia had all begun talking about the gladiator's coliseum days. It turned out that Silvia had worked with Catherine's grandfather for all her equipment.

The swordsman got up and began walking toward the top of the cliff, seeing Dana gaze upon the open ocean.

"Dana." He said quietly, causing the bluette to break from her thoughts and turn to face him.

"Adol…" She said with a soft smile. He could tell her thoughts lingered from Sahad's comment earlier.

"Are you doubting what I said earlier?" He questioned, only causing her to look down, before she turned back toward the ocean.

"Everyone here works together towards a single goal. I don't want to get in the way of that."

Her words rang devoid of emotion; the motivation to ask Adol for help seemed inherently selfish to her. With all of his attempts to convince her to trust him, she knew he wanted to escape the island just as much as the other villagers, and believed that her memories were only a second priority. The maiden watched the waves distort the reflection of the moon before continuing.

"You all have done so much for me already, how can I ask yo-"

"You don't get it." The swordsman interjected, shaking his head. The bluette gasped at his interruption, but he persisted.

"Each of us come from different backgrounds, different places. On this island, however, we're all one village, pushing towards our goal. You may think your circumstances exclude you from this, but its exactly those circumstances that make you a part of us. If there's something holding you back from leaving, then we won't rest until that something is taken care of." He reassured. The maiden stood there, processing the words Adol just spoke.

"We _will_ get your memories back, I promise." The swordsman finished, maintaining his gaze on the maiden's frame.

She stood quietly, fidgeting with her fingertips before letting tears form at the corners of her eyes. She turned back to look at him, carefully analyzing his features in admiration.

It was then she noticed that his eyes burned with a determination akin to her own, matching the resolve she had set for herself when she woke up in Castaway Village the first time.

"You and Olga are two people I can never win against." She sighed, walking up to the swordsman to softly embrace him.

Adol preserved his composure this time.

"You're just too stubborn for your own good."

"Aha… She used to tell me the same thing."


	4. The Waterway

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's another chapter, the longest one actually. Thanks for your feedback, I'll continue to update between 2 to 7 days. Please continue to give me some feedback as to content/grammatical errors.**

 **I decided that I'm gonna keep this fic rated T, and probably make another story that will be rated M. If you want this fic to turn M let me know and I'll consider it. I'm still on the fence about it, but I'm leaning towards keeping it the rating it is now.**

 **Again, thanks for your continued support, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The next morning came quite abruptly for the young adventurer, awaking from yet another dream of past Dana. This time, however, he couldn't recall what happened.

He arose slowly, rubbing his eyelids to rid of any residual sleep. His eyes trailed shadows of the objects in his room, trying to adjust to the stillness of his residence.

It was 5 am by Adol's estimate, the thought made him release a soft yawn, before planting his feet on the ground.

"Ah, Good morning Adol."

The swordsman turned his head to see Franz having a cup of tea.

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" The butler said while taking a sip of his chamomile. Adol nodded drowsily while wondering why he hadn't detected Franz presence in the first place (or at least the scent of the tea).

It became evident that Laxia's butler was a bit more than just his title.

"Would you like a cup?" He offered, the redhead nodded once more before making his way to the table Franz was sitting at.

"You'd be interested to know I found something quite peculiar this morning." The butler continued as he began pouring Adol his cup. The swordsman sat down on the corner, peering over him with inquisitive eyes.

"There's an underground waterway that actually leads to a nearby island."

Franz passed the cup to Adol,

"How'd you find that?" The swordsman queried, while Franz began de-fogging his glasses.

"I just happened to stumble upon it." He simply replied, taking another sip.

Franz marked the entrance to the waterway on the redhead's map, Adol immediately noticed it was in the Archaeozoic Big Hole. He began forming a sweat drop on the back of his head wondering what the butler was doing there in the first place.

The redhead's eyes burned with a brimming determination once more, prompting the butler to reminisce.

"Every time we speak, you remind me of my master." Franz fondly smiled,

"I can see why my lady has taken such a liking to you."

"What is he like?"

The butler glanced over to Laxia's room before speaking.

"In many ways, he is an adventurer like yourself, reckless yet cautious, caring yet firm. He explores untouched regions that few would venture into, yet maintains a state of comfort like he's been there before. He's quite interesting, much like yourself." He finished, turning his gaze back to the redhead.

"I'm sorry, please excuse my rambling."

"No, it's okay."

The swordsman scratched the back of his head before finishing off his tea, then got up. "Thank you for the tea."

The butler gave a cordial head bow, "I'm happy to be of service."

Adol soon emerged from the cave, taking in the piercing twilight of dawn. The sun slowly began its ascent, glistening the waves as they crashed on the shore.

He ventured to the cliffside, sitting on the grass as he stared out to the open sea.

"Ah, Adol Christin, you're here."

The redhead turned his head to the side, "Morning, Laxia."

"Morning." She muttered, the redhead could tell she was still lethargic.

"I heard you and Franz talking." She said while sitting down next to the swordsman, he noticed that her hair hadn't been put up into a bun yet.

The stare was a bit too long however, as the noble caught his glance.

"Wha-What?" She stuttered bashfully, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"It's rare to see your hair down."

The tint grew deeper as she slightly flinched at Adol's words. "We-Well it's not like I expected to see anyone up here." She stammered once more. The swordsman only smiled then turned his attention away back to the sea.

"I'm sure you're going to be wanting to go to the waterway Franz had mentioned." Laxia said while recomposing herself.

"Only if it's okay with Dana." Adol maintained his gaze on the waves, catching a glimpse of a few dolphins jumping out.

"Perhaps the waterway may hold some of Dana's past." She replied before looking down. The noble sat in thought after her statement, slightly altering her demeanor to a more serious tone.

"I know you promised her that we'll retrieve her memories, Adol. I wanted to let you know that we're with you all the way." She continued.

Adol turned his head to give an easy nod in agreement,

The pair sat in a contented silence a while longer before they got up and headed back down. The village slowly began to bustle as Catherine and Dina set up their respective areas.

Aaron had walked out with Dogi, who was consequently holding his head in pain.

"I told you you shouldn't have drunk so much you idjit."

"I guess I did get a little carried away." Aaron and Dogi spouted as they walked out the cavern. The two immediately spotted the noble and the swordsman.

"Yo! Adol!" Dogi called out, before holding his head in more pain from the sound of his own voice. Laxia mumbled a 'criminy' and shook her head.

"How are you feeling?" The swordsman asked.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said great." He conceded before laughing.

"At least you're in better shape than some people I know." Aaron jeered, directing their attention to an unconscious Sahad on the platform of the lookout.

Adol managed a crooked smile at the sight, wondering if he should maybe commence his exploration without the drunken fisherman.

He decided it'd only be fair to ask him when he wakes up however.

"Let's see if Dana's up." The noble said as she began walking back to the cave, putting her hair up into her classic style.

The swordsman followed, only to catch Dana just getting out of bed. He immediately glanced at the sleeping clothes she was wearing.

"Oh, good morning Adol." The maiden said, standing onto her feet.

Adol reciprocated her statement, before smugly smiling.

"Cute sleeping clothes." The swordsman stated jokingly.

"Aha, Allison offered to make us some. They do look a bit strange on me, huh?" She said while tilting her head.

"Not at all." He replied before the noble interjected.

"Dana, Franz found a hidden waterway that leads to another nearby island." Laxia stated while slipping on her bracers.

"Would it be okay if we checked it out?"

The maiden put her finger to her lip while looking up, the swordsman couldn't tell whether she was trying to remember something or deciding to reject the proposition.

"Sarai had mentioned there was an escape route underneath the palace…" Her words trailed off.

"I feel like there was something important about that place… I just can't remember."

She finally met the swordsman's stare, who nodded in reply, thinking that place was another memory waiting to be retrieved.

Laxia finally turned around from her preparation, all three of them began making their way out of the cave.

Outside, they saw Sahad slowly recuperating from his hangover, with Ricotta placing a wet towel on his forehead.

"I never seem to learn my lesson. Hahaha" He uttered while on the doctor bench. Adol and company walked up to him, earning a disapproving look from Laxia.

"You're supposed to catch fish, not drink like one." The noble said shaking her head. The fisherman sat up slowly, "When you caught enough of them, their habits rub off on you." He replied with a smile.

"Are we going on another adventure?!" Ricotta eccentrically queried, Adol gave a quick nod to the young Seiren.

"Will you be okay to accompany us, Sahad?" Dana asked sweetly, her hands gently clasped in front of her waist.

"Yeah give me a sec I just need to-" Was all he could say before his mouth filled with his dinner. He quickly swallowed it back down, warranting an even more disgusted look from the noble.

The fisherman slowly laid back down grasping his forehead

"I may have to sit this one out guys, think you'll be able to manage without me?" Sahad sheepishly grinned, Laxia sighed while Adol smiled and nodded.

"Maybe you should stay and take care of him, Ricotta." The noble muttered, causing the Greek to scratch the back of his head. "It would be helpful to have a nurse around."

Ricotta quickly jumped up in excitement, shouting 'okay!'. "What will be the first treatment?"

"No more booze." The swordsman teased, causing a hefty chuckle from the Greek.

Before Sahad could reply however, a familiar voice sounded from behind the group.

"Be at ease, he will be left in good hands." Franz said, walking along with Licht.

"Ah… let us do our best, Ricotta." The med student softly spoke, before going through his stock.

"The best thing for him right now is to drink lots of fluids to re-hydrate him."

"Doctor's orders!" Dana playfully added, before turning to Adol. "Well, shall we be off?"

The group began making their way to the crystal, before Hummel approached from the entrance.

"Hummel? Where have you been?"

"Just getting my morning exercises in." He calmly replied, before joining them.

With the gunman in tow, the group pressed their hands against the crystal.

"Stay safe everyone!" Ricotta shouted, gaining her several nods in her direction.

The team transitioned to the inner reaches of the Big Hole, the sound of rushing water instantly filled their ears. They followed the direction that Franz had illustrated on the map, arriving to a boulder that had covered the entrance.

Adol frowned at the size, knowing it'd take around 14 people to move it, but he'd rather not have to go back and inform the rest of the members.

"I should be able to move this." Dana said holding her hands out. It amazed the rest of the group to see Energy envelop the rock and move it to the side.

The swordsman had forgotten just how strong the maiden was, remembering the arm wrestling match that ensued between her and Dogi.

"Let's push on." Adol said approaching the hidden water way. He armed his glow stone as well as his hermit scale. They cautiously trekked through the decrypted waterway, the swordsman's eyes scanning every inch of the path.

Hummel stopped in his tracks, peering into the darkness.

"Something's here…" His eyes piercing ahead. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the water in the darkness, the faint silhouette only gave off its size, but not shape.

"Be careful everyone!" The maiden shouted before drawing her weapons. The rest of the team followed suit, Adol being the first one to charge it quickly but vigilantly.

The sea monster took on the form of a leviathan, thrashing about in its pool of water. Immediately, Adol and Dana decimated the beast with a flurry of coordinated attacks. The leviathan flayed viciously against the pair, while Hummel addled the creature with long-range assaults.

The Leviathan retaliated with a hidden assail that pushed the couple back, causing Adol to stumble and fall on one knee. Dana stood beside him centering her energy to release her dragon force. Her essence reacted with the orichalcum in the redhead's blade. Adol felt a faint link between him and the maiden, standing back up with his blade at the ready.

 _Our dual consciousness..._ Dana thought while glancing at the redhead. He returned the look as he gave a shallow nod.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

"Yeah"

Their weapons began to glow an ominous light, synchronizing their wavelengths to a point of perfect overlap.

"Dual skill: Caliber Blade Dance" They both shouted.

Laxia and Hummel halted their onslaught as they watched the pair finish off the Leviathan. The creature slowly discontinued its movement, before falling onto the waterway floor.

"Incredible..." Laxia said in awe.

"Quite the attack." The gunman yielded before holstering his weapon.

"Where'd you two learn that?"

"It kinda felt more like an instinct really." The maiden said while Adol affirmed.

The noble accepted the point, sheathing her sword.

"Let's go everyone." The swordsman decreed; the rest of the group heeded his instruction and resumed their journey.

Adol once again surveyed his surroundings, noticing the walls of the waterway depicting an apparent Goddess shaping an orb resembling Earth. The noble and maiden stopped to observe the murals a bit more deeply. The painting had also portrayed The Tree of Beginnings with several species worshiping it. They walked along the wall, watching a rise and fall of each genera, up until the Eternian era.

"Dana, do you know anything about this?"

Said maiden had been lost in thought, scrutinizing each mural with deep discernment. "What can this mean...?" She mumbled to herself, the rest of the group watched as she continued her observation.

Before she could think further however, the Protectors of Evolution appeared before them.


	5. The Destroyed City

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm very sorry for the long wait for this next chapter. It's taken me awhile cause a lot of personal things have happened these past few months. But I'm back now, and plan on continuously updating until I finish this in a timely manner. Thank you for all your support, it really means a lot! :)**

 **I hope this chapter is to your liking, I'm basically trying to extend my chapters so I can flesh out a bit more details. As always, please leave reviews and critiques on what I need to improve upon. I really take it into consideration, and use it to better my writing. As always, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

The Protectors stepped out of the darkness, watching the maiden scrutinize the friezes that lined the wall.

"I didn't think you'd remember this place, Dana." Ura said, causing the bluette to turn and look at the newly arrived group. She watched in silence as her memory prevented her from recalling who they were.

"It seems your memory has yet to return to you."

"Who are you?" Laxia asked. The blue individual stepped in front, placing his hands behind his back in an affable manner.

"I am Hydra." The blue protector spoke formally,

"Minos." The bull-looking creature responded while crossing his arms.

"And I am Nestol, we are the Protectors of Evolution."

The maiden's eyes widened as she heard the last part of her sentence. _Protectors…_

She carefully observed the group, their frame, their composition, forcing her memory to piece together a picture that was right in front of her.

"You're the observers of the Lacrimosa…" The maiden said, almost trance-like, the swordsman quietly watched the group.

Ura unveiled herself, causing Laxia and Hummel to slightly jolt.

"Aren't you the Queen?" Hummel asked, she nodded in response.

"I was, but that is no longer my role."

"Why are you here?" Dana inquired after staring at her best friend for what felt like eternity. Hydra stepped towards the murals,

"These depict each genus that have been destroyed by the Lacrimosa." He began moving from the first mural to the next.

"Over time, civilizations have risen and fallen due to the natural order of existence. This order is referred to as the Lacrimosa; a necessity in maintaining the ever-cycling spiral of life. You've seen these illustrations once before, Dana, have you not?"

The redhead's dream earlier encoded itself onto his present sight, playing a memory of Dana analyzing said paintings, running her fingers across the designs.

"I have."

"Then you know your actions are meaningless."

"I believe in Adol." She stated firmly, causing Sarai to look at said swordsman.

"So he's the one you waited for…" Her words trailed off, before turning back to the group.

"Your belief is futile." Minos articulated, shaking his head.

"The path you're on will only lead to your destruction." Nestol added, before Hydra began walking away from the murals.

Dana stood silent, but the Protectors sensed the resolve radiating from her form.

"We _will_ stop the Lacrimosa." The bluette said strongly. Adol smiled, he wasn't sure if he was the one giving her hope or it was the other way around.

Hydra sighed, while Sarai watched in silence. She gave a gentle smile, while Minos only shook his head.

"We'll be keeping an eye on you."

They began to vanish one by one, Sarai hesitating, trying to find any words that may have been appropriate for the moment. Dana locked her sight on to her as well, both having a nonverbal dialog.

"I'm sorry, Dana."

The Queen spoke with a hint of sorrow, soon breaking her gaze. Slowly, she began vanishing, giving one last glance as her form was absolved. Laxia and Hummel were left dumbfounded at the cryptic conversation they just had, begetting a million questions within their minds.

Dana explained everything her memory allowed, while Adol supplemented in the parts she missed.

"That explains the species behavior as of late…" The noble put her hand to her chin, looking at the murals.

"It also explains Dana's mysterious insignia."

They all glanced at the maiden's arm at the mention of it. The bluette slightly grimaced, that sign wasn't something she took too much pride in.

"Let's keep moving." The gunman advised, trying to keep Dana from receding back into her thoughts.

They continued their journey, keeping a close eye on nearby walls that may portray any other details of the Lacrimosa, or how to stop it.

They soon reached a wall similar to that of the Magna Carta, the Eternian walked up once more to imbue Energy into the crest. Light blinded the group as the wall crumbled.

It took a minute to adjust to their new scenery, but they weren't disappointed at the wait. The first characteristic they noticed was the size of this island; it paled in comparison to the Isle of Seiren. The other adorning characteristics were few hilltops with scattered bodies of water varying from pond to lake. It was a serene atmosphere to say the least.

"Beautiful…" Laxia murmured as she took in the sights, entranced by the lush green fields that seemed to echo for miles.

In the distance, ruins similar to Aegis laid desolate, causing the maiden to remember her journey there during the Eternian Lacrimosa. They decided to head to the ruins for shelter.

* * *

The sun began setting as the group set-up camp in the forgotten city. The castaways surrounded the campfire as they've done so many times before, thinking about the impending cataclysm that overtook the maiden's people.

There was a thickness in the air that kept everyone fixated on the dancing flame, until a stifled yawn from the noble alleviated it.

"A lot to think about today." She said meekly, causing the gunman to lower his hat.

"From what we've learned, we don't have a lot of time left." He stated earnestly. Laxia peered over the group, observing the maiden specifically. "Dana, why didn't you join them?"

"I still believe we can stop it." She replied firmly, looking up at the noble. "My people suffered because of the Lacrimosa, they watched others die, only to meet the same fate. In the end, though, I was the only one left…" Her words ending in a pained tone.

"I saw how hard you worked for your people." The swordsman said with resolve.

"We're not giving up on you just as you didn't give up on your people."

The bluette smiled along with the rest of the group. Laxia then stood up onto her feet, "It's time for us to rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

The rest of the Castaways nodded, each getting up one by one. Adol stayed however, looking up towards the sky to watch the twinkling stars.

 _The Lacrimosa… the event that destroyed entire civilizations…_ The redhead thought to himself. He understood why Dana didn't join them.

The Wardens' eyes were empty, plagued by the anguish of managing the very thing that destroyed their societies. One of the main focal points on why Dana didn't want that for herself. Their depravity lied in with their hopelessness.

The Protectors themselves weren't evil however, simply warped by their current reality. They viewed the Lacrimosa as a necessity, but is it really something that is an absolute? Adol wasn't sure. The redhead turned over, pondering evolutionary thought, thinking of some solution that could remedy this thousand-year-old occurrence.

He watched the cinders flicker in the ash of the bonfire.

 _Evolution spurs advancement, bringing forth a new dominant species through adaptation to an external stimulus. Ancient species were once the species that held dominion, but they evolved into the Eternian race, Dana said so herself. The Lacrimosa eliminates the dominant species altogether, letting natural selection decide the next central genus._

The swordsman looked over at the tent then sat up and onto his feet. He began to walk away from the campsite, carefully tracking his directions so he wouldn't get lost.

The northern outskirts of the ruins were open fields, swaying in the presence of the calm winds, while the ocean waves crashed quietly onto the shore. It was hard to imagine a harsh blizzard passed through here.

Adol stared out into space thinking about Dana, remembering the duel skill they performed earlier that day. He glanced at his sword, recalling the shimmer that sparked their onslaught.

He felt a faint connection to the maiden, even at present. He knew it was more than an ability link but didn't have enough evidence to prove it was something more. He could feel her however, her emotions, thoughts, predictions, even if it was slight.

The swordsman was sure Dana could feel the same. Her perception was amplified by her essence, sensing the Great Tree roots from the hot spring was an example of that.

The many implications of a deeper bond alluded the redhead to believe that Dana was something more to him than just a girl he found in a tree. Fate bound them to each other for a reason beyond both their understanding, but curiously they never questioned it.

The redhead shook his head of the insinuations and continued to peer out to the ocean, before noticing a peculiar sight.

In the distance was a building that weathered no damage whatsoever. The swordsman narrowed his eyes to analyze the structure further but to no avail. He found it strange that the edifice had no noticeable blemishes, and made a mental note of it for the next day.

He made his way back to camp, opening the tent to see the group sleeping soundly, except the Eternian. Adol peered over to the beach west of the site, where he saw a figure standing on the coast.

The urge for him to walk over almost overtook him, but he decided to let her be. He set up his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

* * *

The swordsman was awoken to falling rubble in the distance, causing him to softly rub his eyes and sit up. The ground was much harder on his back than his comfortable hammock.

He peered over to his teammates and noticed they were still cataleptic. Emerging from the tent, his eyes immediately closed from the blinding morning light. It was around 7 am this time.

Adol slowly began gathering his fishing gear and cutting up the bait, when Dana soon exited the tent as well.

"Good morning Adol" She said with a cheerful tone.

"Morning, Dana." The swordsman replied amiably. A small smile adorned his face as he tossed a rod to her. "Time to catch our breakfast."

"Yessir!"

They both reached the west end of the ruins where the beach was, then began to fish. It wasn't long before their lines were being tugged.

One by one, both the redhead and bluette began pulling up the new species of fish. It soon became a competition with Dana leading by four catches.

Adol was surprised at how quickly the bluette could reel them in, especially with such poise. He soon stopped and watched her pull them up at an unfathomable speed.

After a while, the two were happy with their haul and came back to the campsite, where they saw Laxia and Hummel heating up the hot pot.

The pair set down their catch and immediately began fileting the fish to make trout stew. They began to descale and clean out the guts of the fish with ease, before tossing the fileted meat into the pot.

Laxia had added a few herbs she picked up along the way to the stew while Hummel provided some spices.

"You've gotten better at this." Adol pointed out as he drank some of his stew, causing the noble to blush ever so slightly.

"Well that's what happens when you practice." Her reply managed to be both haughty and bashful at the same time. The maiden laughed while taking a sip of her own.

The sun had ascended close to the center of the sky as the group readied themselves for exploration. Adol managed to work in a bit of image training before setting off.

"There was something strange to the north of here." The swordsman stated, turning to the group to look at Laxia's discerning face. The noble tilted her head, "What do you mean 'strange'?"

The redhead pointed in the direction of the building, causing the aristocrat to squint her eyes. Dana reciprocated the same face.

"That wasn't there when I came here." She said while walking up closer to get a better look. It was too far to view the structure's integrity, but it was apparent that the building wasn't from the same era as the Eternians.

"It almost looks like… a temple." Hummel spoke as he stared at the anomalous edifice. It only goes to show the marksman's eyes would be the most scrutinizing.

"Only one way to find out." The swordsman said as he began leading the way. Dana quickly followed suit while the noble and gunman trailed closely behind.

* * *

The team arrived at the building only to be shocked at its size. It wasn't nearly as small as they had originally thought. It had huge white pillars supporting the front of the infrastructure, along with an amber colored staircase. Laxia was reminded of the parthenon upon the sight of it. Adol glanced at Dana who was holding her head with her eyes closed.

"What's wrong, Dana?" The swordsman inquired, causing the maiden to lower her hand indiscreetly.

"Oh it's just a headache, aha." The weak laughter she produced wasn't convincing anybody.

"Dana." The redhead looked at her directly, causing the bluette to stammer a bit. Before she could answer however, the gunman interjected.

"There's writing here." He said running his hand along the script. Ancient writing was embedded into the wall running along side the staircase. The bluette walked up to it to analyze it.

"Welcome to the Temple of Earth Goddess Maia."


	6. The Meeting

**AN: Hello everyone, thank you for your continued support with this story, it's been tough keeping up with my stories this year just because of a lot of stuff, but thank you again. This chapter is kinda short, but its because I'm building up for the next one to be the final one, as well as the longest. So I hope you guys like it! As always, leave messages and reviews!**

* * *

Adol stood silent as he watched the maiden gloss over the script. He turned his eyes to the temple that stood before them, noticing the subtleties that accompanied the structure.

Subtleties such as the soft radiating flow of Essence, pouring out from the center. Laxia started writing down the ancient language, while Hummel quietly pulled out his gun.

"Be on guard." The gunman cautiously commanded. As everyone readied their weapons, they began proceeding into the temple.

"Earth Goddess Maia…" Dana said out loud, leading to her finger landing on her chin. She had never really thought of another deity besides the Great Tree of Beginnings. Not to say she rejected the idea, but she knew it would take a bit of time to fully accept it without substantial proof.

Inside the temple were scattered fountains that cascaded water down from the ceiling. The essence infused water shimmered with the rays of sunlight decanting in, the group kept treading on in thought, until a familiar protector stood before them.

"You all are certainly persistent." Hydra spoke calmly. Adol remained silent, analyzing the surrounding area before focusing his gaze on the blue Aquarian.

"What is this place?" The noble questioned, causing Hydra to faintly smile. "This is the temple of the Earth Goddess, Maia. I assumed your presence here meant you knew that already, but I suppose I was mistaken."

"Who is this Earth Goddess?" It was Hummel's turn to satiate his curiosity, though it was more confusion than inquisitiveness.

"She is the deity of this planet, a being who has enabled the Lacrimosa for perpetual evolution."

Hydra began observing the cascades of water around the room.

"What has brought you here, Dana?" Ura appeared from behind the group.

"Something was calling me here." The maiden replied ominously. The team pondered on Ura's question however, what was the reason they came out all this way? It started with just a tip off from Franz, but there weren't any clues besides the obvious one at the Tree of Beginnings.

The ex-queen slightly raised her eyebrow at the response, before crossing her arms sedately.

"It's interesting you'd come this far away from the source."

"Did your era have a Tree of Beginnings or something like it, Hydra?" Adol asked, causing the Aquarian to raise his eyebrow as well.

"No, I don't believe it did. The Earth you know in this era was vastly different during mine. Why do you ask?"

"Trying to piece together an idea." The swordsman answered, leaving the rest of the group to speculate about his notion. The maiden glanced at Adol, realizing that he had been quiet for the duration of the time; or at least, quieter than usual.

"If you're planning on going deeper inside, it'd be wise of you to stay cautious." The aquarian advised, causing the group to nod.

"I wish you the best of luck." Ura smiled at the group, before her and Hydra dissipated into nothing.

The team was soon left alone with a feeling of anxiousness, except one. The swordsman began carrying on without hesitation, signaling the other castaways to follow.

"What's your idea, Adol?" The bluette vocalized everyone's thought. The redhead maintained his view forward.

"I think this is the true source of the Lacrimosa."

The maiden tilted her head at his response, while Laxia moved her eyes to the side in thought.

"What Hydra said would support that."

"You believe this is the true source because this is the temple of the Earth Goddess?" Dana continued. Adol faintly nodded.

"Yeah, the Great Tree is just the outlet for the Lacrimosa, an intermediary point between the Earth and this place. This is where the Tree gains its power."

"That would explain Hydra's response as well, about not having a Great Tree in his era." Hummel added, causing the rest of the group to nod.

"What if Hydra simply had another outlet that he was not aware of though? Maybe not a tree, but a plant or a mountain?" Laxia inquired, causing the redhead to briefly close his eyes.

"If this Earth Goddess really is the creator of the Lacrimosa, we can ask her ourselves." The gunman stated coolly, causing the noble to give a reluctant shrug.

"Assuming she's actually here." Laxia added.

The group made their way down a corridor decorated with depictions of different eras. Similar to the cave, but much more detailed in the illustrations. Finally, the group reached a large open room, with a door on the opposite side of them.

"I'm sensing a huge amount of essence on the other side of that door." The maiden said.

"Ready yourselves everyone."

Just as they were approaching, a creature fell from the ceiling, cutting off their path. The team readied their weapons instinctively, while the monster let out a ferocious roar.

"This one is tough." Hummel spoke as he pointed his weapon towards the rampaging species. Once within range, he fired off three rounds, but they deflected off the monster completely.

"We have to look for a weak point!" Laxia exclaimed.

Soon the ancient species attacked the group, causing them to scatter. Dana was the first to counter as she hit the creature with her crescent blades.

The beast averted the attacked and pushed the maiden back with force.

She blocked the assault and landed next to Adol. "I can't believe how strong this ancient species is."

The swordsman carefully watched the creature, it was a blue ancient species with red and yellow trims along its extremities. Its size wasn't too imposing, but its agility compensated for that. The major question lingering on the redhead's mind was what gave its imperviousness.

Dana and Hummel continued their assault on the dragon species, slashing and piercing away at its legs, but to no avail. Soon the beast struck the pair with its tail, and left the gunman downed.

"Hummel!" Laxia shouted, running to his aid. Dana endured but the swordsman could tell she didn't escape unscathed. A slight tingle in his chest reacted to her however.

 _Pain?_

He wasn't sure what this sensation was, to feel pain without being hurt himself.

"Dana, are you alright?" He said walking up to her, she was hunched over trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, I'm okay." Dana smiled weakly, but quickly recomposed herself.

"Let's regroup." Laxia stated, supporting Hummel on his feet. The gunman shook his legs and began reloading his gun. "I can't seem to find a weak spot."

"We have to keep trying." The noble replied, readying her sword at the beast. The two charged at the species once more, Hummel firing off rounds at point blank while Laxia sent a flurry of stabs.

The beast shirked off the attacks and swiped at Laxia with incredible accuracy, leaving the noble marred as well. The gunman maintained a mid-range distance from the creature until Laxia was in danger.

He revealed his decisive technique and fired off twelve rounds at the species. To his surprise, the creature began slowing down.

Hummel quickly closed in on Laxia to regroup.

The maiden started healing the gunman while Adol noticed the beast started preparing for another attack. The swordsman began circling the monster, navigating it away from the group.

"Adol!" The maiden called out, but the redhead continued until the species was far enough. He withdrew his sword and held it horizontally in front of him.

He moved his hand to the hilt of the blade, and closed his eyes. The rest of team watched in bewilderment at the action, until a circle encased the swordsman.

The bluette recognized it instantly,

 _How'd he learn dragon spirit?_

"Dana isn't that one of your techniques?" The noble asked in shock, but the maiden couldn't take her attention off Adol to reply.

Wind began rising from the circle while Adol released the power he built in his blade.

"Tornado Sword!" He shouted, sending a swirling whirlwind hurling towards the creature. The twister was much larger than anyone had anticipated. Soon, the species was enveloped in the attack, causing the beast to collapse in one motion.

Silence befell the cavern as the dragon species slowly halted its movements, the rest of the group walked up with caution.

"Adol, that technique…" The maiden spoke, still recovering from her surprise.

Said swordsman looked at his blade one last time before turning his attention to the bluette.

"Our dual consciousness is becoming stronger, Dana."

The maiden held her swords, channeling a small amount of Essence into them. To her expectation, Adol's blade began shimmering along with hers.

Laxia and Hummel stood quietly as the two experimented with their discovery.

After a few minutes of channeling, the maiden gave a soft smile to the swordsman.

"You wield essence like you've used it before."

"In a way, I have." Adol thought back to his dreams of being Dana. His adventures where he utilized magic also came to mind, though essence felt like a whole other power entirely.

"This may be a form of micro-evolution." The noble spoke out loud, though it felt like she was thinking to herself. Nonetheless, it gained the rest of the group's attention.

"What do you mean?" The maiden inquired.

Laxia looked up at the ceiling, "Adol's body may have adapted to the power of Essence, allowing him to have control over it, if only a little."

"It is as the young one says, human's ability to evolve and adapt continue to add to their resilience with each passing day." An ominous voice spoke.

The team searched around the room before a woman appeared in front of them.

She peered at the castaways with soft eyes, and a presence that could only be described as… divine.

"Who are you?" Hummel asked.

"I am the one this temple is built for; Maia."


End file.
